The Poké Life Is Not For Me!
by Alchery
Summary: Johanna is a 16 year old girl and likes to watch Pokémon. And when she ends up in the Pokémon world, she decides to stop when she gets home... If she can.
1. A Day of Awkward

Yo! This is my first non-yaoi fic! It's Pokémon! I hope you like even though it's kinda short. I cut it down a lot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters that are from Pokémon or their original Japanese names.

**The Poké Life Is Not For Me!**

**Part One: A **Day** of Awkward**

-Slam-

"Not now, Dammit…! ER!"

-Click-

Guh, family, I swear! When you live in a house with 17 people temporarily living in your home, you feel like you have no privacy. Don't you love family reunions?

"Joey! Come out please! Jenna and Mel want you to play with us!"

"Not now, Val! Later!"

As I was saying, if you can tell, I hate the fact that there are eleven intruders living in y house. My five cousins, my aunt and uncle, my grandparents, and my said half sisters: Valerie and Melanie.

Joy.

One of seven siblings: Mikey, Matt, Me, Kyle, and D.K. Related to all but two: Kyle and Matt. Long story…

I grab my laptop and jump criss-cross on my bed, laptop on my lap. I turn on my computer and open Internet Explorer and go to YouTube.

-Knock Bang Knock-

"WhAt?!" Why is it I can't get any alone time with me, myself, and my laptop?

"Johanna! Come out and play with your sisters and cousin!"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past three days straight?! Tell Dustin or Vincent to play with them, It's not like Jesse and I haven't!"

Thanks to my half brother D.K. and said cousin Dust, I have been reacquainted with the show Pokémon. They tease me about how I think every guy is not in anyway cute. Seriously, have you seen the Ketchum kid? Not to mention, it's kinda an old anime from when I was in grade school. Back then, I thought Prof. Oak was the bomb! Now, I could really care less about any of the characters. The only thing I do love is the show, nothing more. I'm not that kind of fan-girl who dims themselves as the OC girl character that falls head over heels with their all time loved person from the show and vise versa.

I start watching the episode I missed this week due to the fact that my house is being taken over by family members. Satoshi and Shigeru are fighting in Pallet Town and-

"Guh! Not again!"

It. Froze. My laptop froze…! Again…!! Grandma is sooo lucky I don't complain about the laptop to her! I grab my laptop and begin to calmly work on it and ask it to work.

"WORK YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!"

…Okay, I violently shook my laptop and cursed at. And it was more then 'crap' and 'hell'. A lot more. It finally listens to my profound screaming and technological violence and it works again. Uh, like I was saying, Satoshi and Shigeru are fighting in Pallet Town and they just called out there Pokémon. Kenji announced the battle to begin. Just as the battle was getting good and almost ending, when Satoshi was just about to cuss when he lost the battle, as Pikachu was getting electrocuted by Shigeru's Electivire, as I was getting excited-!

"NOT AGAIN!!"

I'm starting to think about that complaining to grandma again… I should go all out on her… But, I decide to handle my laptop issue myself. I press Ctrl, Alt, Delete and everything goes white. No, not black! White. And the wind is blowing on my back. Hard. I didn't know the wind here in South Carolina blew so hard after 5 years of living down here…! Wait, I don't remember my window being open…? My window isn't even above my head board…!

I open my eyes that I didn't know I closed to see that my room and décor are gone, my laptop, everything. I'm falling… Wait, falling?

I. Am going. To die…! That's the only thing going through my mind. And when I finally hit the ground, I thought I was dead even though I landed on something soft. This must mean I'm not dead. Thank God, so what did I land on? I glanced down and seen arms, and heard moaning.

Wait, moaning?!

_What did I land on?! More like __**who**__ did I land on?!_ I scream at myself. I quickly got up off my landed target and at their side. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to land on you, really! I'm so sor-" The person looked up to see me. He looked familiar to me…

"It's fi-"

"Tracey!"

Now I know who he his. It's Kenji. And I just landed on him in the middle of the battle that Shigeru and Satoshi were finishing. I guess you could say I had perfect timing dropping in on them, eh? And here comes Satoshi, dear little Ash.

"Tracey! Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to fall on him, I swear! I really didn't-"

"It's alright, really, your very light, you didn't hurt me that much! I may be a little bruised in the morning, but I'm okay."

I couldn't help but panic a little. I landed on Kenji and in front of everyone that was in the last episode of-

It hit me, I must be asleep. That's it! Maybe I wasn't as ecstatic about the fight that I thought I was! I'm dreaming! I pinched myself. Nothing. Oh. My God…! I'm in Pokémon. The last episode of Battle Frontier... Great, I just fucked up the future of the show. I just know it… Everyone stares at me. Shigeru, his grandfather Yukinari, Satoshi's mother Hanako, and the trainers Pokémon. Nothing but all eyes on me… I don't like this.

--

We were in the mansion/lab of Yukinari and everyone is sitting around me. More staring. More joy. Hanako places a cup of hot tea in front of me and sits down next to me. I wouldn't blame them. Especially Shigeru I have a necklace that's very similar to when he and Satoshi started out their Pokémon journey. Not to mention the cut sleeve purple shirt that hung to loosely on my chest. It made me look huge! Not to mention the tattoos I have that the blue haired girl Hikari and red head Kasumi wouldn't stop looking at.

I feel like an idiot… I felt like I was going crazy to the point where I would literally start pulling out my hair.

"Could you tell us what your name is?" Asked Satoshi's mother. So kind, nothing but smiles on her face when it came to me. I think that was the only thing keeping me sane, the fact that she didn't treat me oddly.

"Alex Shaydon, but my real name is Alexi-" I had to stop mid sentence. What name just came out of my mouth? You would think I would have something different like: Jo, Jo Jo, Joey, or one of my other famous nicknames, but that came out. "Sorry, it's Alexis, but everyone calls me Alex." I had to finish what I started. I smiled afterward. Now, Shigeru was staring me down intensively. Here came the old Shigeru in 3. 2…

"Okay then, Alexis -if that is your name-, how old are you? Where are you from? What is your business here?"

What jerk! I just land here, literally, and I'm placed in the spot light as if I'm a criminal! Which in a way, is half true, but that's not the point! The point is, I have yet to do anything, and this already happens! The world hates me. I just wanted to yell the truth at him. And in a way, I did.

"First of all, Gary, that is my name." _Lie._ "And I happen to be 16. And if that's a crime for being this young and on my own, then so be it." I think I'm starting to dig my grave. "And in truth, I'm not from anywhere around here, I don't even know what I'm doing here. So forgive me, Shigeru, for seeming so suspicious." I said as calmly as I could. Really I did. I already, somehow, made a bad impression with Shigeru and I didn't want to make an even bigger one if I haven't with my response.

We then stared at each other intensively. In no way would we be becoming friends very soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You likey? Yes? No? review and tell me! I hope to get the next chapter up today and hopefully I'll be able to make it longer.

Satoshi: Ash  
Shigeru: Gary  
Kenji: Tracey  
Yukinari: Prof. Oak  
Hanaka: Delia  
Hikari: Dawn  
Kasumi: Misty


	2. A Quick Change in Attitude

Awsome! It's the next chapter! I told you I'd try and make it longer! Enjoy the story! .

**Dsclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, the characters from the show, or the Pokémon. Just Alexis!

**The Poké Life Is Not For Me!**

**Part Two: A Quick Change in Attitude**

You know when people have their favorite characters and they write a story about how they fall in love with them? And the writer is the OC person that is the person the original character? I'm thankful I don't like anyone in that way here.

Where am I? Currently, Pallet Town. Oh yes, I'm in the world where Pokémon are real. And I just so happen to be at the mall shopping with Shigeru, Satoshi, Pikachu, and Hikari. If this sounds like a good and very cool thing, it's not. And I'm not the only one here that is thinking this.

After a small non vocal fight with Shigeru, Yukinari and Satoshi's mother thought it would be a good idea to take me shopping after Shigeru's grandfather said I could be staying with them. Satoshi and Pikachu had no objections.

Dammit.

I didn't mind the fact that I got to go shopping, but when Yukinari said that Shigeru had to go, I had to put my foot down, so did he. We both begged Prof. Ookido to NOT let him go. As you can tell, he came whether we liked it or not. But, I was able to convince them to let Hikari come and not Kasumi.

"Alex! What do you think about this?!"

I was beginning to regret asking that. All the guys were doing were sitting in chairs talking while Hikari was helping me shop for cloths. Okay, _trying_ to help me shop for cloths. She held up a dress. No, not just any dress, a pink dress. I was not going to wear it. I was better off looking somewhat similar to what Shigeru originally looked to some degree. This purple short sleeve somewhat baggy shirt, was nice. Loved the gloves, and the belts that made an X on the upper part of my left arm the covered my fire emblem. The kinda big white shorts that went to the top of my knees were alright. And I liked my boots that also went up to my knees.

"No."

"Why?" She said, with disappointment and agitation in her voice. I just looked at her plainly and the guys just so happen to glance over.

"I don't want to sound mean, nor am I trying to, but I don't wear dress -let alone pink." I couldn't help but cross my arms and tell her flatly. She got the message, but didn't sop trying to shop with me. I glanced back at the guys and gave them a look that said 'What?' in an innocent way… Well, to Satoshi anyways. Shigeru, I could give much different look.

After about a half hour of looking, Hikari found some cloths and as did I. She shoved me in the dressing room before I could even ask her to let me see what she got me. She even grabbed my cloths that I picked out.

"Why can't I change into the cloths I found?"

"'Cause I want you to try on the cloths I found first!" She said with a cheery tone. I bet she was smiling on the other side of the door too. She through a shirt and pants over the door and I just rolled my eyes. I groaned a little and shook my head a little. I put on the cloths she tossed me and I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. When I practically told her that I didn't like girly things, she got the point. I had a red top that went around my neck that was sewed inside of a black tube top. Not to mention a pair of dark faded jeans with a very nice belt. My gloves and boots went great with it. Hikari knew her fashion. And you thought Kasumi had good taste in fashion for someone who's a shop-a-holic. "Well?! What do you think?! Did I do a good job or what?!"

I shook my head in agreement. Pikachu suddenly appeared on my shoulder, smiling at me in the mirror.

"You like Pikachu?" I asked him with a small chuckle.

"Pika!" He replied joyfully. I smiled at it again.

After looking at and trying on all the cloths and getting complimented by Hikari, Pikachu, and even Satoshi, we went to the register and paid for everything. I couldn't help but to keep glancing over my shoulder when I felt a pair of eyes were looking at me. Every time I did, it was the same guy, always standing behind me. I didn't recognize him in any way. It's not like I hadn't changed the way everything was going on in the Poké world. But this, this was a kind of feeling you wouldn't ever expect to find if you were here. The kind where you should always be on your guard and that it wasn't good at all.

We walked out of the store and began driving home. Who would have thought time would fly by so fast? It was already getting dark in Pallet and Hikari, Satoshi, and Pikachu were asleep in the back. That meant, I was stuck in the passenger seat with Shigeru. Wonderful.

I sat there looking out the window; legs and arms crossed, and scooted up close to the door. It's not that I didn't want to be anywhere near him-oh wait that is why I'm up close and almost personal with the passenger door! He bugged me so much! He may have not said a word since I got here and had our stare down at his and his grandpa's house. We dropped the two trainers and Pikachu off at Satoshi's house.

Notice I did not say: three people. I didn't mention that Shigeru's granddad said (or more like, ordered) me to stay at there house. Why I don't know, but I wasn't willing to ask questions.

As we drove off, I had to shift a bit into a little bit of a better position, still as far away from him as possible. That shirt was so long and baggy, it was causing me to feel like it was about to slip off. At the cause of my movement, he looked over. I looked over at him when I felt his eyes on me. He sighed heavily and glanced back and forth at me and the road.

"What?" I asked.

"Just because I look at you for a second and sigh, doesn't mean-"

"Bull crap Gary, you snapped at me earlier and for why I don't know, only makes me assume you have an issue with me-what that issue is bewilders me!" I had to snap at him a little. It had been irritating me all day! Could ya blame me?! Okay, maybe you could, but still!

"Well, Alexis, you come out of no where and fall on Ash's friend Tracey and when our battle was almost over! And you had perfect timing for that by the way…!"

"It's not like I meant to I-! Wait, you complimented me?" This did indeed shocked me.

He just looked over at me and sighed. Shigeru shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. And leaned on the edge of the door, his head on his palm.

"What was that?" Now I was being a smart ass. I leaned in to hear jus what he was trying to say to me.

"I said, in a way yes, and try finding a better position to sit in if your gonna be pissy at me…"

"Not like we got long to get there by car, Gary." I said crossing my arms across my chest again and leaning back. I then started to think about home.

Home...

Even though it's been almost one day here, it seems almost like a distant memory. Why is that? I don't know. But I don't think that question can help me get out of here. I can't help but think about before a wave of family invaded my sunny South Carolina home that sits off the dock of a lake. I couldn't hold in a laugh really.

"What's so funny?" Shigeru questioned defensively glancing at me again.

"I couldn't help but think about home. My older brother, Mikey, and step-brothers, Kyle and Matt; we use to take my race cars' trailer, when I raced, down to the beach when we were home." I said laughing a little.

"You raced cars?-"

"-Professionally.-"

"-Then what's funny about that?" He asked scooting up to the steering wheel. I have seemed to catch his attention.

"If I could show you the pictures and videos we took, you'd know why." I said, smiling as I leaned in and relaxed on my knees. Shigeru just looked at me and I just flash a glimpse at him. "I'd play my acoustic and Matt and Mikey would entertain us by dancing with each other around a fire on the beach the first night were there. It was a riot. Has been for a long time..."

The car came to a stop when we got to the Ookido home. Shigeru shut off the engine and turned a little to me. I tried to open the door, but he wouldn't unlock it.

"Alexis, before you get out, I have one more question to ask…" He got out of the car and locked his door. How rude is that! He walked over to my side of the car and gestured me to roll down the hand cranked window.

"Have you asked me this already?"

"Yes, I have-"

"-Fine, as long as you don't ask it again and you don't ask for your ass to be kicked."

Shigeru just looked at me as if I were joking about that. How wrong he was… But he went back to serious look to me.

"Where are you really from?" This time, he asked nicely. This was a shocker. I looked down at my hands and then back at him.

"You really want to know?" He shook his head and replied with a 'duh' as he placed his arms on the car door. "It's hard to believe, even for me, but I'm not from here." He shook his head as if I answered his question and he stepped back and was about to turn away- "Shigeru Ookido, you unlock this door! I answered your question!"

"Really?-"

"-As best I could without seeming crazy, yes!" He conjured a very small smile that I just barely caught and unlocked the door, holding it open for me. "Jerk…"

"I opened the door for you and you call me a 'jerk'?" He said, acting as if he was all that appalled. "Not to mention your staying at my house, I can kick you out-"

"-And your grandfather can do the same with you Shigeru."

"…"

Hah! That shut him up. He just turned and walked away.

I opened the trunk and got my bags out and walked into the house. Shigeru was already inside sitting in the living room, flipping through the channels of the TV. He looked up and back at the TV. "Gramps wants to see you. He's in the lab." He said starting to stand.

"No, I know whereto go, no worries." I told him before he stood completely. He just looked at me oddly again. He plopped back down putting his feet and legs on the couch and crossed his arms. His eyes never left me. Another suspicious stare…Great.

"And how is it you know where it is?"

I leaned down pacing my hands on the arm of the couch at his feet and looked right back at him. "That question you asked me, has a lot to do with this." He opened his mouth to say something, but before he said a word, I told him the answer to his unspoken question. "Soo, I know where your grandpa's lab is." And with that said, I walked off, leaving the researcher to do his own mental research.

--

I was able to find my way to Yukinari's lab from the inside of the house. I opened the door and the lights were on. Cautiously, I stepped in.

"Prof. Oak?"

No answer.

"Yukinari?"

Still no answer.

"Sammy?"

Nothing. Maybe he left into the house after Shigeru told me he was _supposedly_ in here? I turn around and-

-Bang!-

"_**EEEP!!**_"

I finally found Prof. Ookido.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry about that Alexis. I see Gary should you how to get here." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually, I knew how to get here. Shigeru didn't show me." I told him the truth. After the thought of my brothers, I suddenly felt home sick.

"Really? I guess you're good at finding your way around places I see. I wanted to ask you some questions, nothing what my grandson asked earlier, I assure you. And don't worry, I wont experiment on you, I wouldn't dream of such a thing!" He said, a little too cheery. But all the while, knowing him from the anime, he meant what he was saying and would stick to it.

I sat down in a chair and made myself a little at home since I was staying here for the night. There were Pokémon everywhere! This guy was totally into what he was doing, and the lab was much bigger then you would think in the show. It wasn't creepy in any way, or crowded. It was nice, very clean, and very much spacious.

Prof. Ookido grabbed a pencil and note pad as he sat in a chair that was almost across from me. He began to jot down some things as I sat there patiently, tapping my fingers on my arm. My shirt was already irritating me, it was baggy! I kept thinking it was going to fall off anytime now. But when Yukinari asked me his first question, it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wha?"

"I asked, What is your birth date?"

"Oh, May 9th, 1992"

"Where were you born?"

_Ooh, should answer this one? He'll think I'm nuts!_

_No shit girly, you shouldn't! You're trying to get out of this world! Not like it would matter anyways where you're really from!_

"I wasn't born in this world…"

And there I said it. He stopped and looked at me differently. I shifted in my chair uncomfortable of the look I was getting.

"You were born… In a different world?" I nodded "What kind?"

He seemed interested in this.

"Where I'm from, Pokémon don't exist." And from that, we had a very serious talk and plenty of questions that I answered truthfully. I was fine the first pert of the day, but not knowing how far away from home I was, or if I was even able to get home, worried me and made home sick. I've never felt this home sick other then from when I was in grade school. For once, I missed being home.

"Well," Yukinari stated as he began to rise from his seat and walk towards the door into the house. "From what you've told me, you seem to be a very long way from where you're originally from. I'm sure everyone wou-"

"No!" I said scooting to the very edge of my seat and raising my hand at him. He stopped and looked at me surprised. "Please don't tell anyone. Until we find a way for me to get home, don't tell them." I pleaded, letting my hand and head drop. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Very well then, but then you can tell them when you would like to." He reminded me of my grandpa. A lot about my grandpa. "But, until then, you'll be staying here. So get a little use to being here for a while. I guarantee you; you won't be leaving here very soon."

I smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks." I got up from my chair and opened the door from the lab to the house.

-BAM!-

Shigeru fell to the floor. He was standing outside of the door standing listening to our conversation I bet. He got up on his elbows and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you call _Satoshi_ a loser…" With that, he quickly looked up and gave me a glare, while I just smirked at him, and behind me, his grandfather trying to stifle a chuckle.

**--First Persons' P.O.V.--**

Gary Oak heard the door shut.

_Alexis found the lab…_ He thought. Hr got up off the couch and went over to the door. Black mail, its how he got his way. He put his ear on the door as carefully as he could. He heard a bang and-

"_**EEEP!!**_"

Gary pulled his ear away from the door and rubbed at it. And he thought she was soft spoken…?! After the big bang and Alexis's freak out, he put his ear back on the door. He couldn't hear anything at first, but when they finally started talking, he listened carefully.

"Well," he heard his gramps say as he heard him stand and begin to walk to the door after their conversation, "From what you've told me, you seem to be a very long way from where you're originally from. I'm sure everyone wou-" Gary jumped from the door a little until…

"No!" Gary froze. He could hear her much clearer this time. Did she sound… Scared? Worried maybe? "Please don't tell anyone. Until we find a way for me to get home, don't tell them." Gary moved from the door and leaned on it quietly.

_What now?_

_Tell Ash and leave it at that?_

_No, he'll blab it out to someone and end up telling her I told him. Then she'll find out I eaves dro-_

He fell to the ground hard and bumped his head a little. Gary got on his elbows and began to rub his head and neck.

"And you call _Satoshi_ a loser…" Gary looked up at Alexis who was smirking at him. He glared at her from that remark.

_Is gramps laughing at me?!_

**--Normal P.O.V.--**

When Shigeru got up off his sore ass, Yukinari told him to show me to an available room they had upstairs. He mumbled under his breath and grabbed my bags of new cloths as we walked away. You couldn't wipe the smirk off my face with acid if you tried! I was so pleased with agitating the twenty year old.

We went up the stairs and he led me to a room. He turned around and was starting to walk back down the stairs; he stopped when he stepped on the third step. "You know how to cook, right?" He asked as he turned around a little bit. I nodded. "Well if you get hungry in the middle of the night have at the kitchen." With that, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back around to somewhat jog down the stairs. I looked at him in confusion. I opened the door and stepped into my accommodations that the Oaks' let me have for the night.

I walked blindly into the room and turned on a lamp. It was a quaint little room. A queen mattress bed with tan sheets and what looked like fluffy pillows. I decided to… Test that theory of mine. I jumped on the bed and plopped my head on one of the pillows. Oh yes, very fluffy, soft, and cuddly feather pillows. I snuggled my face into the pillow and took a deep breath in and heavily sighed it out. I turned around to look at the digital clock.

10:52 PM. I got up and dug into my bag to find some pajama's that Hikari helped me buy. But to add to my luck as it is; the bag was still down stairs. As I went down the stairs I couldn't help but hear Yukinari and Shigeru talking… About me. Shigeru found out, so I listened, and decided to be patient when it came to going home. Home was here for now, whether I liked it or not.

And that was a hard pill to swallow.

**Authore's Note:** Awsome! Second one is up! This time, I will try and get the third chapter up today, if not... Sometime this week... .;


	3. So Long Pallet Town!

**The Poké Life Is Not For Me!**

**Part Three: So Long Pallet Town!**

It's quiet. And some what dark. And I've never been so comfortably asleep in a long time. This, however, did not last.

"Hay Lexi!" Said an all too familiar voice. "Get your skinny butt up!"

_I'm going to kill him, I don't care if Pokémon changes 'cause of it, I'm going to kill him for waking me up and calling me 'Lexi'…!_ I screamed in my head. Weird thought, yes! But at that moment, I didn't care.

I had the covers thrown off of me and I couldn't help but groan at the fact that I have been rudely awakened by Shigeru Ookido. He may have sounded cheerful and happy to personally wake me up, but I know he did it to piss me off! I just know it…! I put the pillow over the top of my head to try and stifle his talking and shun out the light from the window he just let in the room. After last night, I just wanted to sleep in.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and the pillow lift up a bit and heard a whisper that tickled my ear. "If you don't get up, I'll drag you out by your ankles…!"

I quickly removed the pillow off my head and shot a tired glare at the brown haired young man straight in the eyes. "You wouldn't dare…" I asked him slowly.

He got a little closer to my face and gave a toothly smirk locking his green eyes with my blue. "Wanna bet?" And before I could say anything, he had me by the ankles and dragged me out off the edge of the bed making me fall flat on my ass, with a little shriek fallowed by a grunt, onto the floor. Very hard.

I am _soo_ suing Wikipidea for saying this man was a gentleman, I really am!

I shot him another glare as I rubbed my sore bottom. He was laughing so hard, he was clutching his stomach. But when he finally cracked an eye open, he started to get himself composed. And he did it quite quickly. Now, he was just looking at me shocked and almost sympathetic. I looked at him questionably. "Is there something wrong? Did you figure out that I didn't like that at all?" He shook his head no, but his eyes wouldn't leave my body! I then remembered something, from when I was in my world.

My left leg from the knee down, and my whole right arm, along with my shoulder. I followed his eyes to both my limbs. I had taken the stuff that covered them off last night. "You didn't see this when you dragged the covers off and me out of bed?"

"No, I didn't. How'd it-?"

"I said I use to race professionally, didn't I?" I asked as I got up off the ground. He came over and helped me up. After all, I was dragged onto the floor onto my butt. "It's how I lost my limbs and why I stopped racing." I told him like the fact that I was practically a stump didn't faze me. It really didn't.

"Why didn't you tell my gramps?"

"What? How'd you-?"

"Uhhn! I-I-I-Ignore what I said!-Just-!" All he could do was panic. I looked at him strangely. He gained his composure and coughed into his hand. He straightened his shirt and put on a serious and still concerned face. "How lo-?"

"-Almost three years ago in a month. Hay, that's the price for following my passion!" I said with a smile whilst Shigeru still stood there concerned. Then, the smell of food caught my attention. I didn't know how hungry I was until then. I hadn't had anything since yesterday afternoon. I left as soon as the smell hit my nose leaving Shigeru in the room.

"Um, Alexis…?" I stopped and looked at Shigeru. He coughed into his fist again and looked to the side; blushing.

I looked down.

Oops…

I had a shirt and underwear. Nothing else. That fact that he was looking at me 'cause of what I was wearing, made the moment: creepy, violating, and very, _very_, embarrassing. But I handled the situation professionally…!

"YOU PERVERT!!" I screamed at him blushing madly and throw one of boots at him as he ran out the door. See? Professionally!

…..

I'm still considering on killing him, I really am!

--

I came down a couple minutes later and seen everyone was back at the house, all conversing amongst each other.

"WOW! You look amazing!" Said Kenji quite loudly, making everyone turn their heads and smile. I froze. Not. Again. I finally moved and just sat down next to Satoshi, who looked at me and smiled. That was the closest chair I could find close enough to the exit incase something happened. Kenji grabbed the plate from me and filled it. He set it down and poured orange juice in my glass not long after my plate had been snatched; still smiling. Shigeru came walking out of the kitchen and leaned on the door frame crossing his arms and smiling. I became uncomfortable in my chair.

_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH EVERYONE SMILING AT ME?!_

I looked at everyone and sat up straight. "Is there something… Wrong? Something on my face?" I said nervously as I lightly touched my cheek. I was dumbfounded and worried that one of them were going to snap in some way, shape, or form.

"Ash and everyone were wondering if you wanted to go on their travels through Sinnoh." Said Hanako. If that was the reason, why was everyone smiling? I was now uncomfortable and rather confused.

"Or, if you don't want to go with them, you can always go with me and do some research…" Shigeru said, smiling even more; still leaning on the frame of the door that led to the kitchen. I didn't like his "invitation" and just grimaced at his remark.

"What would make _you_ think I would want to go with you?" I said as he strutted over and leaned on mine and Satoshi's chairs. He shrugged his shoulders and just kept on smiling. I just looked at him like he was an idiot; smiling. "After how you've treated me, no offence to anyone, but I'd rather go with Ash, then you." Satoshi snickered at my calm reply to the brown haired young man. Shigeru's smile dropped and he glared at Satoshi. He stood up straight and whacked Satoshi somewhat lightly up side the head as he leaned up against the wall behind us.

"So is that a 'yes'?" Satoshi said after realizing what I had said. It even took me a while to realize what I had practically said. My eyes got wide and I then smiled.

"Yeah, why not!" I said slinging my arm over the back of the chair and crossing my legs. "I'll go with Ash!" Pikachu got up on Satoshi's shoulder and gave a Pika cheer when Satoshi did. "So, when do you plan on leaving?"

"After breakfast!" Said a very happy Kasumi. I smiled slightly and had a sip of my orange juice and ate as much as I needed and went up stairs to get my stuff. I realized why they were smiling.

"They _knew_ I was going to say yes!!"

I think I said that a _little_ too loudly…

"You okay up there Alexis?!"

"Yeah! Sorry!" I shouted._ I should learn to keep my thoughts in my mind…!_

"Well your not doing too good of a job at it, I'm afraid." I froze on the spot and squealed. They put their hand on my shoulder and gave a good laugh at my reaction. "I'm sorry Alexis; I didn't mean to scare you." I turned to see Prof. Ookido.

"No, it's fine! I guess that's what I get for not keeping my mouth shut." I gave a sheepish smile at him and rubbed the back of my head.

"Since you'll be leaving as soon as you get packed and you come down, I wanted to give you this so you can get them packed as well." He said as he let go of my shoulder and going into his white lab coats pockets. He pulled out a pokédex and pokéballs. But there was one that really caught my eye. It had a flame insignia that was somewhat similar to my tattoo.

"Uh… Why are you giving me…?"

"In this pokéball, there is Charmander inside it." He said still smiling. But he then leaned in his face, smiling a little less. "I know you don't plan on being a Pokémon Trainer, but you can have them to pass the time if you want. Tracey was a-"

"-Sketch artist of Pokémon and even had Pokémon. I know." I said as I took the pokédex and pokéballs. I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Thanks Sammy." He stood up and walked down stairs.

"My pleasure Alexis!"

I got in my room and shut the door. I leaned against it and sighed. I changed into the cloths I had worn the other day. I added a black pack that I had gotten when dragged to the mall that day and put my pokéballs and pokédex in it. I got all my stuff together in a bag that Hanako had given me before I had rushed up stairs. I couldn't help but smile at her kindness. As soon as I was done, I walked down to find every one waiting outside.

For the morning, it was warm from the sun and clear skies. It was so nostalgic, almost. It was like I was leaving for when I was racing, only, no motor oil, race trailer, flat bed truck and a big camper that can hold about 8 people if grouped together. That was a way to travel. But this wasn't trekking across the country and putting your life in the hands of mechanics, no, this was going by foot and on your own.

I grouped up with Satoshi and Kasumi while Shigeru stood to the side of us and the others in front of the Ookido Manor.

"Last chance Lexi, you can come with me if-"

"No, thank you Gary, I'm good. And don't call me Lexi…!" I said crossing my arms, looking away from him.

"I wish I could go with you guys, but I would like to go home this after noon." Said Hikari.

"That's fine; we're going through Cerulean City so Misty can get home too. We're also meeting Brock, Max and May there too!"

_I don't remember this ever happening…__ How does this all work out?_

We said our good-byes to each other and went our separate ways. This was the beginning of a bunch of memories I thought I would never have. Literally!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, crappy ending, I know. And kinda… Weird. But my cousin wrote part of it along with me. So… Yeah. Well, review please! Be much obliged!


End file.
